


玉米田

by Encalhado



Series: evanstan collection [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 失落的泪珠钻石jimmy/Picnic Hal不要在意时空的问题





	玉米田

吉米发现玉米田里躺着一个人的时候着实被吓了一跳，确定他只是昏迷而不是死翘翘后，吉米把他抗回了家。

哈尔一直到当天晚上才醒过来。他记得自己从堪萨斯逃出来以后搭了几趟顺风车到了这个他完全不知道是哪的地方，没有钱，更不可能有人可以投靠，连双鞋都没有，随便走了点路便选了个暖和的地方——玉米田——睡了一觉。他推测这里大约就是农场主的房间了。这个世界上还是有好心人的。

经历了长途奔波和饥饿，哈尔连下床的动作都显得格外迟钝，双脚刚接触到地面就触电般地缩了回来——脚上伤口带来的疼痛到现在才显示出威力，哈尔怀念几个小时以前，麻木到感觉不到任何痛苦。

房间老旧的木门被推开，一个老人拖着步子走进来，看到哈尔醒了，只是略微挑了下眉毛，朝着橱柜走去，沙哑的嗓子拉长了音朝门外喊：“吉米，这个可怜的小伙子醒了！”

隔着半个屋子哈尔都能闻到老人身上的酒味，他的行动显然也因为酒精而变得迟缓。但毕竟是他的救命恩人不是？

“你要来一杯吗？”老人拿出一瓶威士忌，冲哈尔晃了晃。

“额，我…”

“哦爸爸，你能不能放下酒瓶哪怕一天？”另一个年轻人走进来夺走了老人的酒，而老人在年轻人看不见的角度冲哈尔撇了撇嘴。

“你感觉怎么样？”男人朝他走来，“你昏迷了一整天。”

“谢谢你，救了我。”

“不是什么大事。我去给你熬点粥，很快。以及不许喝酒——”他转向他的父亲，“你们两个都是。”

这次哈尔和他的父亲一起朝对方做了个无奈的表情。

终于把自己整理好后哈尔终于有机会向吉米正式道谢。吉米坐在房子的门廊上，夜风吹得田地里的玉米叶唰唰响，门廊昏暗的灯光使背对光源的吉米整张脸都陷入阴影之中。

哈尔不确定这是个道谢的好时机，因为吉米看起来似乎有什么心事。然而在他来得及逃走之前，吉米已经发现了他。

“现在感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯，好很多了。谢谢你。”哈尔干脆也坐到吉米边上的那把椅子上，椅子发出刺耳的吱呀声。“我叫哈尔。”

“吉米。”

“谢谢你，真的，不然也许我已经去见上帝了。”

“没什么大不了的。”吉米给自己点上一支烟，又递给哈尔一支，火柴引燃发出细小的爆破声，然而在这样的夜晚也显得突兀。

哈尔能透过火光看见吉米的脸，十分英俊的面容，眼睛在火光之中呈现出灿烂的金色，可是那双眼睛里透出的确是无尽的疲惫和沧桑，眉间的沟壑也透露出主人此刻并不美好的心情。

“姑娘？”

吉米应了一声，“生活就是这么操囍蛋，哈？”

“是啊。”

他们都没有再说话，好像所有的言语都燃尽在烟灰里被风吹散了。

 

哈尔就这么在吉米家住下了，吉米没有过问哈尔下一步的计划，而哈尔，也不想离开。

哈尔会帮着吉米做一些农活，更多的时候是在帮倒忙，还总是干扰吉米工作。吉米倒也不介意，所以每当遇上哈尔“好心”下地干活的日子，总会变成两人在田地里的打闹追逐，碰坏更多玉米的人要负责当天的晚餐。

哈尔是个大厨。最普通的玉米面也能做出很多种美食。

偶尔吉米要换上量身定做的西装，梳着油头，和镇上最富有的农场主费舍参加一些聚会。吉米的爸爸说他们曾经在一起过，就在哈尔意外造访前的几天。

哈尔喜欢吉米从宴会上带回来的一点小点心，喜欢看他穿西装精神焕然的样子，但他讨厌吉米参加那些上流人士的活动，讨厌费舍精致到夸张的妆容或是她名贵的轿车，一想到费舍会挽着吉米的胳膊哈尔就坐立不安。

吉米也不喜欢这些，他会跟哈尔讲哪位太太又被她的闺蜜出卖了，哪位富豪在明面上风光背地里却为了一块钱和当铺老板争执。

吉米从不提起费舍，吉米的爸爸对这位女士也只略知一二。哈尔好几次想问吉米他和费舍发生了什么，都被压抑了下去。吉米未曾过问关于哈尔的过去，哈尔想，尊重是相互给的。

他们已经相处了三个月，哈尔突然发觉他们对彼此的了解却几乎是零。

一天早晨，吉米突然问他，要不要一起去看看他妈妈。哈尔同意了。

哈尔无论如何想不到吉米会载他来精神病院，更想不到吉米的妈妈患有严重的阿兹海默症，几乎不记得任何事。

护士搀着吉米妈妈到活动室，头发绑了个松散的发髻，显得她更加苍老悲惨，像楼阁里被丢弃的旧娃娃。

“妈，是我，吉米。你的儿子。”吉米握着她的手。她没有回应，目光呆滞地望向吉米身后的白墙。

“妈妈，还记得我吗？吉米，你用外公的名字给我命名的。”

“吉米…”哈尔想安慰他又不知从何说起，他甚至不确定吉米需要他的安慰，便只轻轻唤了声他的名字。

“她已经这样很多年了，久到我以为我可以接受这个现实。我也几乎做到了。”吉米转过脸看着他，嘴角努力想上扬起一个弧度，“可是为什么今天你在这，我就想哭呢。”

 

雨季终于过去，到了农场收割的季节。哈尔主动提出要给玉米们找买主，成天在城里四处跑。事实证明他干得非常好，没多久就给所有的玉米们找到了下家。吉米则在农场里监督收割。

晚上下起了小雨，夹着雨丝的风吹在身上冷得令人打颤。老都拜恩在厨房喝酒，哈尔透过窗子看到吉米坐在门廊的椅子上抽烟，拿了外套走出去，外套丢在吉米的头上，得到吉米的咒骂。

“烟？”

“不了。”

他们并排坐着，望着雨雾中的玉米田。已经收割了大半，看起来有些荒凉。如果是这样一片田，哈尔想他会宁可再多走一些路找一个桥洞住下。

“我们可以有自己的农场，如果你想的话。”

“那我们可以养一些牛吗？或者羊。还是羊吧，羊毛也能卖钱，小羊羔也可以卖高价。”

“那可能还需要一条牧羊犬。”

“那很好啊，我喜欢狗。”

“你还得放羊。我们需要很大一片草地。”

“嗯。很大的地方。半个田纳西。”

“再在草场里铺上铁轨。买一辆火车。”

哈尔终于忍不住笑起来，伸手将燃了一半的烟从吉米双唇中抽出，吸了一口。“我第一次听说尼古丁也能让人磕嗨的。还是你偷了你爸爸的酒？”

“都有。”吉米又把烟拿回来，用力抽了两口，烟头扔在地板上踩灭。

“要我煮咖啡给你醒醒脑子吗？”

“好啊。不过晚点吧。”吉米又点了一支烟。他们谁也不说话直到这支烟燃尽。

“你知道我是认真的吧。”

“我知道。”


End file.
